


Храни моё имя

by norgentum



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgentum/pseuds/norgentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Но чего-то не хватало, что-то важное жгло изнутри — частица собственного «я», которому не было дела до тысяч людских судеб… Обстоятельство, ставшее большим, чем просто привычка или привязанность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Храни моё имя

**Author's Note:**

> фем!Норвегия — Сольвейг, фем!Дания — Хальдис.

К этому месту, где в одно целое сливались стихии природы, вели её любые дороги, и, в конце концов, Сольвейг привыкла приходить сюда, когда возникало желание подумать в спокойной обстановке. Вот и сейчас из-за необходимости она оказалась здесь, на берегу горного озера, где не бушевали раздоры, где в самое сердце закрадывалась тишина, а на душе наступал полный штиль и ветер перемен не мог отравить мыслей головокружительной эйфорией. 

Она не знала, каким будет завтрашний день. Она боялась заснуть и проснуться кем-то другим; противоречия раздирали её изнутри и извне. За горизонтом поджидала неизвестность, и Сольвейг чувствовала, что идёт по краю пропасти с завязанными глазами: шаг в сторону — и бирюзовые воды примут в свои ледяные объятия, навеки скрыв сомнения в не дающей дышать глубине. 

В пламени заката лес, темнеющий вдалеке, полыхал красным, и солнце садилось мучительно медленно. Сольвейг искала покоя, чтобы всё обдумать, но тревога заставала врасплох, мысли не могли пойти по нужному руслу. Глядя на трепещущие алые блики, она понимала, что назад пути нет, но есть силы сделать выбор между дорогами, открывшимися перед ней. 

Ошибка разрушит слишком многое, поэтому легкомыслие недопустимо. Но чего-то недоставало, что-то важное жгло изнутри — частица собственного «я», которому не было дела до тысяч людских судеб… Обстоятельство, ставшее большим, чем просто привычка или привязанность.

 

***

 

Пустые и сырые стены незримо давили на грудь, запирая в лёгких затхлый воздух, а вместе с ним — любые звуки, и за время, проведённое здесь, Норвегия не проронила ни слова. Она лишь прислушивалась к колючим фразам, которыми обменивались Дания и Швеция, потому как не знала, что и сказать. Вдохновлённая шёпотом моря на борьбу, Норвегия вновь оказалась в тени двух держав.

Швеция излучала спокойствие и уверенность, она знала, что преимущество за ней, что всё идёт по плану; в глазах Дании сверкала решительность, а её губы сжались в тонкую полоску. Не выдержав холодной отстранённости Швеции, глубоко вздохнув, она выпалила:

— Хватит! 

Она всё ещё не сделала новый глоток воздуха, и Норвегия считала секунды паузы. Вышло чуть больше десяти. 

— Выводи войска! 

И совсем на выдохе, сдавленно: 

— Я уезжаю.

У Норвегии в горле встал ком: она и предположить не могла, что Дания сделает это по доброй воле — слишком упряма; но Дания на то и Дания, чтобы совершать неожиданные поступки.

Она медленно повернулась к Норвегии, поначалу с опущенной головой, а затем резко вскинувшись:

— Всё для тебя.

Её голос рвался от чувств, которые нельзя было выразить с помощью слов; Норвегия не смела отвести взгляд — она впитывала вину, разочарование, уныние, терзающие душу Дании. Паутина невольного понимания натянулась до предела, и они, обречённые делить самое сокровенное на двоих, осязали каждую мысль в сознании друг друга.

Наконец разорвав контакт, Норвегия обратилась к Швеции, безмолвно ожидающей исхода:

— Ты нас выслушала.

Она привычным жестом протёрла уставшие от полумрака глаза и начала было:

— Сольвейг…

По пространству пошли трещины оттого, как непривычно и даже скользко звучало собственное имя из уст Швеции. Еле заметно скривившись, Сольвейг оборвала её на полуслове:

— Королевство Норвегия. И только так. Это моё непременное условие.

Швеция пристально на неё посмотрела, и в молчании повисло невысказанное: «Ты не в том положении, чтобы ставить условия». Но все трое прекрасно понимали — это не их игра, и они вынуждены соблюдать чужие правила.

— Отлично, — отчеканила Швеция. — Я дам ей немного времени, чтобы покинуть твою территорию, — сказала она Норвегии.

 

***

 

Сольвейг никогда не думала, что один год может изменить всё, — она вообще не предполагала, что ситуация так повернётся. Но слабая фальшивая улыбка, кривой линией перечеркнувшая лицо Хальдис, лишала надежды вернуться в прежнее состояние.

Это была их последняя встреча перед отъездом Дании; они сидели на берегу, а рядом дрожала синяя пучина, отражающая бесконечное небо. Сложив руки на груди, Хальдис бездумно смотрела на воду: все мысли давно расползлись по ночным кошмарам, криками огранили полуночную тишину и пролились холодным потом.

Сольвейг знала об этом как никто другой.

Поверхность воды неизменно колебалась у их ног. Хотелось говорить о многом, но было и о чём помолчать. 

— Знаешь, — протянула Хальдис, и её слова поплыли над озером, становясь призрачными, — а я думала, что это будет длиться всегда… Даже не думала — мечтала.

— Ты ведь не любишь такие крайности? — больше утвердила, чем спросила, Сольвейг.

— «Всегда» лучше, чем «никогда». В нашем случае. Все же хотят, чтобы хорошее длилось вечно, а плохое проходило быстро и без последствий.

— Хорошее, значит…

— Ну, я старалась, — Хальдис пожала плечами.

— Да.

Чтобы так просто расстаться, они слишком вросли друг в друга — врезались, как море в скалы, стачивая острые углы и вырисовывая новые контуры. Как бы того ни хотели другие страны, как бы того ни желала мятежной частью сама Норвегия, они разрывались болезненно, понемногу, едва успевая залечивать неровные следы в тех местах, где как будто вчера были сшиты в единое. Поодиночке они представляли бы нечто совсем иное, хотя их союз с самого начала был обречён на разрушение.

— Сольвейг, — выдохнула Хальдис и кинула в воду камень — хрустальная гладь разошлась мягкими плавными кругами. 

Вздрогнув, Норвегия посмотрела на Данию.

— Скажи это ещё раз.

— Что?.. — растерялась Хальдис, забыв, о чём хотела спросить, а затем произнесла осторожно: — Сольвейг?

В груди сладко тянуло, и Сольвейг не хотела отпускать это ощущение, не хотела отпускать Хальдис. Вечно бы так сидеть в дымке озера, глядя на массивные скалы, и…

Но Сольвейг точно знала — меняются даже непоколебимые горы. Она приблизилась к Хальдис и запечатлела поцелуй на её губах.

— Храни моё имя. Я больше никому не позволю так себя называть.

Хальдис хитро прищурилась и расплылась в улыбке, живой и искренней:

— Я так рада, что ты нашла выход. И будь уверена — мы не потеряемся. Это попросту невозможно.

— Спасибо, — Сольвейг постаралась вложить в одно слово всё тепло, которое могла дать. Она поднялась и, в последний раз поймав взгляд Хальдис, отвернулась и зашагала молча, запечатывая образ озера и двух сидящих возле девушек глубоко в сердце, чтобы вспомнить о нём, когда придёт время, когда её имя вновь разольётся по воздуху белой дымкой…

Хальдис тоже молчала.

Прощаться было действительно незачем.


End file.
